youtubeshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fred
Fred Figglehorn (stylized on T-shirts as FЯED) is a fictional character created and portrayed by American actor Lucas Cruikshank. Cruikshank, a teenager from Columbus, Nebraska, created the character for his channel on the video-sharing website YouTube. The videos are centered on Fred Figglehorn, a fictional 6-year-old who has a dysfunctional home life and "anger management issues". History Cruikshank introduced the Fred Figglehorn character in videos on the JKL Productions channel he started on YouTube with his cousins, Jon and Katie Smet. He and his cousins set up the JKL Productions channel on June 11, 2006, and Cruikshank filmed his first Fred video on October 30, 2006. On April 30, 2008, the videos that had been filmed already, got added to the Fred channel, and on May 1 the first official video, titled "Fred on May Day" was released, explaining that Cruikshank asked YouTube for the Fred channel. Someone else previously owned the channel, which was later turned into one of Fred's enemies in the Fred series. By April 2009, the channel had over one million subscribers, making it the first YouTube channel to do so, and the most subscribed channel at the time. However, on August 20, 2009, YouTube celebrities Ryan Higa and Sean Fujiyoshi and their channel, Nigahiga, overtook the Fred channel as the most subscribed channel of all time. It was the third to reach two million September 27, 2010, shortly after falling to third. he died probaably Content Lucas Cruikshank has described the channel as "programming for kids by kids". Cruikshank obtained the Fred channel in April 2008, and was launched officially May 1, 2008. The series is intended as a parody of people who, in Cruikshank's words, "think that everyone is so interested in them." Cruikshank believes that viewers either "automatically love Fred or automatically hate Fred, there is no in between". The videos primarily consist of the character speaking to the audience about what is happening in his life. Fred has a high-pitched "chipmunk" voice, making him sound more like a 6-year-old. According to Cruikshank, this effect and the hyperactive appearance of the character are achieved by speeding up the video. The song "Watch How I Do This" by Kev Blaze was featured in most of the season 2 videos. The character lives with his recovering drug-addicted and alcoholic mother, whose voice is often heard, and his grandmother. In seasons one to three Fred communicated with all characters off-screen, unless they were an animal. In the first Fred episode, "Fred on Halloween", Fred's mother was portrayed by Lucas Cruikshank himself. It is implied that Fred has been the victim of child abuse (like being locked in a dog cage for three days), but he frequently speaks of his love for his mother, particularly after she was at rehab. Fred's father has been mentioned several times as being on death row in the state penitentiary. Fred hasn't met his father as he left Mrs. Figglehorn while she was still pregnant with Fred. The series uses a floating timeline, that is, it is always taking place in the current year, meaning that Fred is perpetually 6 years old, and in Kindergarten. He also has a crush on a girl in his kindergarten classmate named Judy. Fred has described Judy as, "so mean... yet so attractive." Fred's grandmother is mentioned as briefly caring for Fred while his mother was in rehab, on account of alcoholism and drugs. In almost every episode, Fred sings a song he makes up. It was established early in the series that Fred has anger management issues, which require him to take medication. On screen characters are seen for the first time in a dream sequence, in "Fred: A Star In His Own Mind", Fred dreams of being a famous actor, meeting fangirls and other famous actors. Season four, as it was filmed after Fred: The Movie, marked a change in production style, it is filmed in a higher video quality, and shows other on-screen characters. However, the original production style seems to have been revived starting with Fred Babysits a Psycho, although separate on-screen characters are still shown. As of May 2011, the Fred channel has received over 114 million channel views, over 763 million video views since its launch, and over 2.2 million channel subscribers, it is listed as the number six all-time most subscribed YouTube channel. Cruikshank has made a few television appearances both as himself and as Fred. Although Cruikshank voices Fred, the audio is digitally edited to sound higher-pitched than Cruikshank's true voice. In December 2009, Cruikshank filmed Fred: The Movie, which aired on Nickelodeon on September 18, 2010. Nickelodeon has created a franchise surrounding the character and began producing a sequel in March 2011. Trivia *A TV show came out on nickeldoen based on Fred. *Fred appeared on a iCarly episode also on Nickelodeon. *Fred doesn't wear his Fred shirt in the the movie or the show, he wears a yellow and gray striped shirt. Category:Comedian